Asami is watching you
by Roshieru
Summary: Akihito rêve de se venger d'Asami, après les multiples humiliations qu'il a subi de sa part. Il espère le photographier dans une situation compromettante mais rien ne tourne comme prévu et le yakuza ne tarde pas à lui rappeler qui est le maître.


_Commentaire : Une petite fanfic sans prétention. Il n'y a pas vraiment de lemon fort détaillés mais je le met en mature tout de même à cause du langage et parce qu'Asami est quand même un pervers. Comme ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien pu écrire sur Viewfinder, j'avais besoin de me refaire la main avant de reprendre Nikui. Le titre m'est venu comme ça et n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire, enfin je trouve. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de corriger donc, si vous voyez des fautes ou des trucs bizarres, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Ah oui, la situation finale m'a été inspirée par une illustration de Yamane Ayano où l'on voit Akihito prendre Asami en photo dans son lit... Mais je n'en dis pas plus. L'idée de la scène de l'ordinateur m'est venu d'un fanart réalisé par Raikov._**  
**

**Asami is watching you**

Akihito détestait vraiment la pluie. En plus de tomber toujours au mauvais moment – si possible l'été, quand les températures montent en flèche, histoire de donner l'impression d'être dans la forêt amazonienne -, elle rendait les vêtements collant comme une tenue de danseur classique. Mais il y avait pire encore : poireauter sur le toit d'un hangar lors d'une pluie battante et avec une température avoisinant les 35°C, avec pour seule consolation l'espoir de prendre des photos intéressantes. Il s'était promis de faire payer à Asami les humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il l'avait drogué et violé. Le fait qu'il l'ait sauvé de Yamazaki puis de Feilong ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Surtout que cette ordure lui avait fait des choses peu catholiques par deux fois encore ; après l'avoir sauvé dudit Feilong puis dans son propre appartement.  
Tout ceci avait troublé Akihito, bien entendu. Asami connaissait son affaire et il ne pouvait pas nier ne pas avoir éprouvé du… Désir. Notamment le soir où l'homme d'affaire était venu lui rendre visite chez lui, prétextant une pluie battante… Encore cette maudite pluie… Mais Asami restait Asami. En d'autres termes, un connard pourri dont il ruinerait la réputation avec plaisir. Le Yakuza avait su faire pression sur les journaux, pour qu'ils ne diffusent pas ses photos sur le Sion mais il ne lui laisserait plus cette chance. Une fois les photos sur la toile du net, ce cher Asami Ryûichi serait bien en peine d'empêcher un scandale. Il serait jeté en prison et trouverait peut-être chaussure à son pied en matière de perversité.  
Tout en se réjouissant de son plan, Akihito jeta un coup d'œil dans l'objectif de son appareil photo. Il y avait un espace vide, comme une large place, entre les quatre gros entrepôts. De là où il était, rien ne pouvait lui échapper. Un informateur lui avait dit qu'Asami lui-même viendrait pour superviser les « opérations ». Il ne le louperait pas. Pas cette fois-ci.  
Couché sur le sol même, Akihito commençait à avoir des crampes que la pluie n'arrangeait pas mais il tenait bon. Il ne pouvait pas déclarer forfait, même s'il devait attendre pour cela toute une journée et toute une nuit. Il resterait là jusqu'à ce qu'Asami fasse son entrée. Ah, rien qu'à imaginer la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que le « sale gosse » l'avait roulé dans la farine… Akihito aurait vendu tous ses biens pour voir ça.  
Akihito vérifia une dernière fois les réglages de son appareil puis s'arrêta en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur de voiture.  
Tapi sur le toit, il observa à l'aide de son objectif l'avancée du véhicule noir. Pourquoi les mafieux choisissaient-ils toujours une voiture noire ? Pourquoi pas blanche ? Le sang se voyait-il moins sur du noir ? Ou bien était-ce pour symboliser la pourriture qui dévorait leur cœur ?  
Akihito zooma sur la plaque pour la photographier puis focalisa son attention sur la seconde berline de luxe qui venait de faire son apparition entre les entrepôts. Il prit aussi un cliché de l'immatriculation. Il ne fallait lésiner sur aucun détail. Après tout, la police serait sans doute très intéressée de les avoir à sa disposition.  
Plusieurs personnes finirent par sortir des véhicules et Akihito examina leur visage un à un, cherchant fébrilement Asami. La déception le saisit lorsqu'il constata que son tuyau n'était pas aussi fiable qu'il l'avait cru. Sa cible n'était pas parmi les mafieux. Peut-être Asami était-il resté dans l'une des voitures mais, non, il ne le voyait pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à attendre dans un coin. Il n'était tout simplement pas là.  
Tout en ayant des pensées meurtrières pour son informateur, Akihito prit quelques clichés. Asami n'était pas venu au rendez-vous mais il avait peut-être de quoi payer son loyer du mois avec ça. Pour le reste, il allait encore devoir se débrouiller en faisant des petits boulots, à moins qu'une autre affaire juteuse se présente. Entre deux clic de son appareil photo, il se mit à rêver du jour où son petit déjeuner serait composé de quelque chose de plus appétissant que du nattô mélangé à du riz. Ceux qui prétendaient aimer ce truc ne devaient pas en manger tous les jours…  
« - Un jour, mon travail portera ses fruits, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même alors que les truands, en contrebas, procédaient à un échange de valises. « Oui, je serai un photographe célèbre. Je botterai le cul d'Asami. Et j'aurai du thon dans mon assiette chaque midi. »  
Les portières claquèrent et le jeune homme retira son œil de l'objectif pour regarder les voitures s'éloigner. Ses coudes, sur lesquels il était appuyé, commençaient à lui faire mal et la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Akihito s'apprêtait à se relever lorsqu'une voix glaciale vint apporter un peu de fraîcheur dans l'atmosphère moite.

« - Un photographe célèbre ? C'est tellement prétentieux. »  
Par tous les saints ! Akihito aurait du être heureux en voyant que son tuyau n'était pas si percé que cela mais c'était tout le contraire. Asami avait beau être là, il ne se trouvait pas là où il aurait du être. Et comment était-il monté sur le toit d'abord ? Comment avait-il su qu'il serait à l'entrepôt, surtout ?  
Akihito, irrité mais méfiant, se redressa et fit face au yakuza tout en tenant son appareil photo des deux mains.  
« - Tu ne devrais pas traîner ici, gamin. Si ces types t'avaient vu, ils t'auraient tué. »  
Le photographe se contenta de le foudroyer du regard. Asami, même sous une pluie battante, était aussi fringant que d'habitude. Une personne autre qu'Akihito, une fille peut-être, aurait sans doute trouvé l'homme absolument charmant, pour ne pas dire sexy, avec ses cheveux noirs trempés mais le « gamin » avait bien d'autres pensées à l'esprit : était-il possible de sauter du haut du toit de cet entrepôt, sans se briser les jambes, pour fuir tout en narguant Asami ? Il porta son attention en direction du sol. Après tout, c'était moins haut que cette immeuble duquel il avait bondi, lors de leur première rencontre. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de gouttière pour s'accrocher, cette fois-ci.  
« - Comment as-tu su que… » commença-t-il pour se voir couper la parole aussi net.  
« - Tu devrais payer plus cher tes informateurs si tu veux qu'ils tiennent leur langue. »  
Asami le toisait avec une lueur dans le regard qui paraissait dire « comme ce gosse est stupide ». Akihito serra les dents et recula. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, ce qui n'était guère étrange lorsqu'on était en compagnie d'un homme tel que Ryûichi Asami.  
« - Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? M'emmener dans un love hotel pour me faire des trucs pas nets ? » questionna Akihito avec agressivité.  
L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme cru voir un sourire moqueur étirer les lèvres d'Asami.  
« - Si tu insistes… En attendant, donne moi cet appareil photo. »  
Akihito recula d'un pas en serrant son précieux bien contre lui. Hors de question qu'il laisse ce pervers mettre ses sales pattes dessus. Il y avait dedans son loyer du mois.  
« - Tu t'es découvert une soudaine passion pour la photographie ? Va te faire foutre ! »  
Le jeune homme fit soudainement demi-tour, prêt à sauter en bas de l'entrepôt même si l'entreprise était légèrement suicidaire. Malheureusement – ou pas –, Asami le rattrapa par le bras pour le tirer en arrière et chercha à attraper de son autre main l'objet de toutes les convoitises.  
« - Tout le monde n'est pas aussi patient que moi. Publie ces photos et tu es mort, » souffla-t-il alors que sa main avait presque atteint l'appareil photo.  
« - Genre, tu te soucies de moi, » railla Akihito tout en expédiant son coude dans le ventre d'Asami.  
Il sentit la poigne de l'homme d'affaire se relâcher et en profita pour s'en dégager. Apparemment, le coup qu'il lui avait porté était plus efficace qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais Akihito compris bien vite que ce n'était qu'une vulgaire ruse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contourner rapidement Asami pour atteindre l'échelle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du toit, ce dernier cessa de simuler une douleur au ventre et bondit en avant pour récupérer le précieux appareil. Le photographe chercha à s'écarter, la main de son adversaire heurta violemment l'objet et celui-ci s'envola tel le ballon d'une partie de volley endiablée. Tous deux fixèrent la boite noire dans son vol plané puis baissèrent la tête pour la voir s'écraser en contrebas avec un « crac » dramatique. Les morceaux s'éparpillèrent sur le sol glissant.

Le silence d'Akihito était bien pire que milles exclamations de rage et l'arrêt soudain de la pluie ne le rendit que plus perceptible. Ce silence était le témoignage de toute la douleur ressentie pour avoir perdu le fruit de plusieurs mois d'économies drastiques.  
« - Le problème est réglé, » déclara nonchalamment Asami tout en glissant une cigarette entre ses lèvres pour l'allumer à l'aide de son briquet.  
L'odeur du tabac brûlé parvint aux narines d'Akihito. Il se retourna lentement et fixa la source de tous ses malheurs d'un air sombre.  
« - C'était mon dernier appareil photo, » murmura-t-il avec abattement.  
« - Que veux-tu, les risques du métier, tout ça…  
« - Je ne vais plus pouvoir travailler, » insista-t-il sans savoir lui-même pourquoi il parlait à cette ordure. Sans doute un besoin masochiste irrépressible.  
Asami souffla avec indifférence la fumée de la cigarette tout en fixant de ses yeux marrons son jouet préféré. Il suffisait d'un petit rien pour le faire couiner. C'était encore plus efficace que les balles en plastique pour chien. Et si c'était moins fidèle qu'un chien, c'était bien plus distrayant.  
« - Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à me pourrir la vie ? » poursuivit le jeune homme d'un ton plus rude.  
Asami jeta sa cigarette d'un geste négligeant. Qu'Akihito lui montre à nouveau les crocs ne semblait guère l'émouvoir. Il tendit la main pour agripper le menton du jeune homme et se pencha vers lui. Le photographe réprima un frisson alors que les yeux d'Asami lui faisaient l'effet d'un rayon laser à puissance maximale. Rien d'inhabituel, en somme, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de craindre le pire, à juste titre.  
« - Ca ne doit pas tant te déplaire pour continuer à fouiner dans mes affaires, » répliqua Asami, sans réellement répondre à la question.  
Akihito lui jeta un regard noir, en vain. Il le savait très bien. Asami n'allait certainement pas se laisser impressionner par un gosse faisant les gros yeux. Il était même certain qu'il ne serait toujours pas impressionné s'il le tenait en joue avec un gros calibre. Il lui dirait certainement quelque chose comme « pose ça avant de te blesser ».  
« - Je fouine dans tes affaires parce qu'un jour je trouverai un truc tellement sale que tu ne pourras rien faire pour échapper à la police.  
« - Je meurs d'envie de voir ça… »  
Alors qu'il regardait Asami, Akihito sentit combien il était insignifiant. Il n'était qu'un simple photographe. Qui plus est, un photographe qui travaillait à son propre compte et qui n'était même pas connu. Il n'avait que des petits contrats et vivait dans un appartement minuscule. Alors, qu'espérait-il faire pour nuire à un homme aussi puissant qu'Asami ? Il n'avait aucun soutien sérieux, il ne savait même pas se servir d'une arme. Pas étonnant que le yakuza ne le prenne que pour un gamin et s'amuse à le faire tourner bourrique. Asami et lui ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie. C'était même curieux que l'homme d'affaire protège – si l'on pouvait appeler cela protéger – une personne aussi inintéressante que lui. Peut-être manquait-il d'amants ? Non, c'était ridicule, il pouvait avoir qui il voulait, quand il le voulait. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Akihito était du genre coopératif pour ce genre de choses. Est-ce qu'il le trouvait mignon, alors ? Non, certainement pas. Asami n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme à s'extasier, même en cachette, de la beauté de son esclave sexuel – il ne pouvait pas parler de petit ami en de telles conditions –. Qu'est ce que ce pervers au compte en banque bien rempli avait derrière la tête, au juste ? En plus, à son âge, il aurait du être marié !  
Akihito, plongé dans ses pensées, en avait oublié le motif de sa colère ainsi que la présence de l'être tant détesté. Ce fut peut-être parce qu'il avait remarqué cela qu'Asami en profita pour l'embrasser par surprise… Quoique par surprise… Il aurait fallu être naïf pour s'attendre à ce qu'Asami ne fasse pas ça. La surprise aurait été qu'il parte sans aucun geste déplacé, du genre mettre sa langue dans la bouche d'une personne non consentante.  
Le jeune homme repoussa Asami puis s'essuya les lèvres avec dégoût.  
« - Tu crois que je vais baiser avec toi après ce que tu as fait ? Et dans un tel endroit ? T'es vraiment taré. »  
Asami parut plus amusé que chagriné par ces paroles peu courtoises à son encontre. Akihito aimait nier, sans doute pour la forme, qu'il n'éprouvait aucun désir mais qui pouvait être dupe de son petit manège ?  
« - La dernière fois, tu te plaignais parce que je partais déjà, » lui rappela le yakuza en lui caressant la joue.  
Akihito se mit à rougir comme une pivoine fleurie à point. Il se souvenait de cet instant de trouble qui l'avait saisi après qu'ils l'aient fait… Oui, un sentiment de panique l'avait gagné et il avait reproché son départ à Asami, avant de revenir à la raison. Et même avant cela… Avant qu'Asami ne vienne à son appartement… La même nuit, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se caresser en pensant à cet homme. Il ne l'avait pas refait depuis.  
« - J'étais malade, » expliqua-t-il laconiquement. « Je ne te désire pas. »  
Les lèvres d'Asami effleurèrent son oreille et il eut un frisson involontaire. Comme il détestait son corps de montrer ainsi des signes ambiguës. Une douce chaleur le gagna et la rougeur ne quitta pas ses joues.  
« - On pourrait le croire, pourtant, » susurra l'homme d'affaire, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le malaise d'Akihito.  
Asami l'embrassa à nouveau mais le jeune homme avait peine à considérer cela comme un échange « amoureux ». Le yakuza cherchait à le dominer et ses baisers étaient dénués d'affection. Il pouvait sentir le désir d'Asami mais il aurait pu éprouver celui-ci pour n'importe qui d'autre. Oui, Akihito en était certain, ce n'était pas parce que c'était lui qu'il l'embrassait mais parce qu'il était là au bon moment pour qu'il puisse assouvir sa libido. Et, pourtant, le photographe ne pouvait empêcher son être de frémir. Une part de lui-même réclamait cette promesse de luxure. Ce n'était pas seulement son corps, une question de biologie, mais aussi son âme. Pourquoi se sentait-il attiré par un individu aussi abject ? Il suffisait donc qu'Asami le sauve quelques fois pour qu'il ne parvienne plus à garder la tête froide ? Il était peut-être aussi détraqué que le yakuza, finalement…  
« - Arrête, » tenta Akihito en appuyant des deux mains sur les épaules d'Asami pour le repousser et en évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
« - Tu m'as l'air bien tendu pour quelqu'un qui veut arrêter. »  
Akihito baissa la tête, le double sens ne lui échappant nullement et ne faisant que croître son embarras.  
« - Pas ici, alors, » concéda-t-il en étant certain de le regretter.

Avant de rencontrer Asami, Akihito n'avait jamais envisagé le sexe avec un homme. Ses amis pouvaient en être témoins. Alors, comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre ? Comment pouvait-il accepter qu'Asami lui fasse ce genre de choses ? Dans son appartement, qui plus est. Et si les voisins l'entendaient, que penseraient-ils ? Il n'avait guère envie que l'on se mette à l'éviter ou à parler derrière son dos. Le pire étant que ses amis l'apprennent, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Asami aurait du l'emmener chez lui ou dans un hôtel, en tout cas n'importe où mais pas dans cette appartement. Au lieu de cela, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Trouvait-il un quelconque plaisir à être dans ce misérable logement de photographe sans la sous ? Etait-il rassuré de sa propre condition : il était riche et ne connaissait pas le besoin.  
Akihito cligna des yeux, quittant le marécage tortueux de ses pensées. Les mains d'Asami sur son corps étaient un délicieux tourment qui l'empêchait de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il anesthésiait sa raison et le rendait esclave. Le yakuza n'avait plus besoin de le droguer pour qu'il se livre à lui. Akihito poussa un gémissement alors que toute combativité mourrait en lui.  
Il s'entendit murmurer le nom de son bourreau, comme une supplique, alors qu'il sentait son corps contre le sien, sa peau contre la sienne. Il pouvait toucher Asami, s'agripper à lui, sentir la puissance de ses muscles en mouvement sous ses doigts. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu se montrer plus actif mais, au lieu de cela, il se laissait faire passivement. Il n'était rien de plus qu'une poupée. Il permettait à Asami de prendre ce qu'il désirait mais il ne prenait pas l'initiative de lui donner du plaisir.  
Akihito s'accrochait aux épaules de son étrange amant tout en se laissant posséder. Il gémissait, haletait, frissonnait au grès des mouvements de cet homme qui était parvenu à le capturer. Et son esprit était divisé entre deux envies contradictoires : que l'extase arrive vite ou que cela dure à jamais.

Akihito gisait dos sur le lit et fixait le plafond d'un regard vide. La sueur lui collait encore à la peau. Il se sentait sale mais n'avait pas le courage de se lever pour prendre une douche salvatrice. Il fit tout de même l'effort d'écarter quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui voilaient en partie la vue. Il s'était rarement retrouvé aussi las, vide de tout désir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir traversé le seuil étroit qui séparait la vie de la mort.  
L'odeur de la cigarette gagna la pièce. Akihito ferma les yeux.  
« - Si tu continues à fumer autant, tu vas mourir, tu sais ? » murmura-t-il sans attendre de réponse.  
« - La cigarette est bien mon dernier soucis. »  
Akihito sourit. Asami avait beau avoir plein de molosses pour le protéger, il menait une vie dangereuse. Surtout s'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de foncer dans le tas, comme lorsqu'il l'avait arraché des griffes de Feilong. Oui, il avait plus de chance de mourir par les armes que par le tabac.  
Le photographe se mit sur le ventre, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés. Il tourna la tête pour voir Asami enfiler sa chemise. Il partait déjà. Akihito ne savait pas vraiment s'il le regrettait ou pas. Il était dans un épais brouillard et ses sentiments lui paraissaient confus. Il était comme une boussole déréglée qui ne savait plus différencier le Nord du Sud.  
« - Pourquoi tu couches avec moi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton presque plaintif.  
Asami semblait trouver plus intéressant de nouer sa cravate que de lui répondre.  
« - C'est parce que je t'amuse ? » insista-t-il. « Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est sûr, donc je dois t'amuser. Et tu m'oublieras quand tu seras lassé. Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait plein de fois avec d'autres. »  
Asami s'était tourné vers lui et le fixait silencieusement. La cigarette se consumait au bout de ses lèvres. Agacé par son mutisme, Akihito ajouta :  
« - C'est pour ça que Feilong est aussi remonté contre toi, non ? Tu as couché avec lui et tu t'es sauvé ensuite.  
« - Epargne moi tes conneries. »  
Akihito se renfrogna et regarda le yakuza ramasser sa veste. Il glissa sa main libre à l'intérieur de celle-ci.  
« - Tu ferais mieux de t'acheter un nouvel appareil photo. »  
Le jeune homme fixa les billets bleus qui venaient d'être jetés négligemment sur le lit. Des billets de 10000 yen. Il resta ainsi à les regarder, le visage dénué de toute expression. Puis il tendit la main pour les ramasser tout en s'asseyant sur le lit et foudroya du regard Asami. La colère le gagnait rapidement, en même temps que le regret d'avoir laissé ce type partager son lit.  
« - C'est quoi, ça ? » l'interrogea-t-il tout agitant sa main pour montrer la poignée de billets. « Tu me prends pour quoi ? J'ai pas besoin de ton argent sale. J'suis pas ta prostituée ! »  
Asami avait jeté sa veste sur son épaule et s'était déjà dirigé vers la porte. Il marqua un bref arrêt, le temps de répliquer au photographe.  
« - Si tu n'en veux pas, jette les, » déclara-t-il nonchalamment. Un sourire amusé était apparu sur ses lèvres mais il tournait le dos à Akihito et celui-ci ne pouvait pas le voir.  
« - Comment ça je devrais les jeter ? » s'écria le jeune homme. Il se leva du lit, sans prêter attention à sa nudité. « Espèce de connard, les gens normaux s'excusent ! Tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre ? Je me débrouillais très bien sans toi avant ! C'est de ta faute si ma vie est pourrie ! Chaque fois que je te croise, il m'arrive une saloperie ! Yamazaki, Feilong… Et je parle pas de mes fesses ! »  
Akihito suivit Asami alors que celui-ci avait quitté la chambre, sans lui prêter attention. Une fois dans ce qui lui servait à la fois de salon, bureau et cuisine, le photographe lança la poignée de billets dans le dos de l'homme d'affaire, ce qui n'eut pas vraiment d'effet. Il chercha donc quelque chose de plus lourd à lancer et regretta de ne pas avoir sous la main un bon gros dictionnaire. Il aurait pu jeter son ordinateur portable mais déjà qu'il n'avait plus d'appareil photo… Et la vaisselle… Eh bien, la vaisselle, c'était plutôt les femmes qui faisaient cela.  
« - Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose, » râla Akihito, planté au milieu de la pièce – et toujours nu -, alors qu'Asami s'apprêtait à sortir. Ce dernier stoppa et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.  
« - Tu dois commencer à avoir froid. »  
Akihito ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer par quelques injures, mais ne parvint pas à prononcer un seul mot alors qu'il comprenait le sens des propos du yakuza. Pour la seconde fois dans la journée, son visage s'empourpra. D'autant plus qu'il était à peu près certain d'avoir lu dans le regard d'Asami une lueur de moquerie.  
La porte se referma et le jeune homme se retrouva seul avec sa honte dans l'appartement. Les yeux rivés vers le sol, il se demanda ce qu'il y avait de plus dur à avaler : recevoir de l'argent en échange de ses « services » ou s'être rendu ridicule tout seul ? Il fixa les billets abandonnés sur le sol et s'accroupit pour les ramasser. Il les défroissa un à un tout en résistant à l'envie de les arracher. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche. Il en avait besoin. Et puis, il pouvait imaginer qu'Asami se contentait de le rembourser, comme un homme responsable, et ne le payait pas pour un peu de sexe. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à penser, même si c'était sans doute faux.  
Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'Akihito n'allait pas oublier sa vengeance de si tôt.

Il pleuvait toujours sur Tôkyô mais l'humeur d'Akihito était presque au beau fixe alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la cabine, il resta un instant indécis sur le chiffre à choisir, puis sortit un bout de papier de sa poche pour le consulter et prendre enfin sa décision. Les portes se refermèrent et la cabine s'éleva dans un discret ronronnement.  
Quelques instants plus tard, une sonnerie retentit et les portes se rouvrirent sur un couloir moquetté. Le jeune homme quitta la paroi contre laquelle il était adossé et s'engagea dans le corridor. Il passa devant chacune des portes, largement espacées, jusqu'à trouver le numéro désiré. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir, puis il déposa son sac à dos par terre et s'accroupit tout en sortant de son autre poche ce qui ressemblait, à première vue, à un portefeuille. Mais cela n'en était pas un.  
Il en extirpa deux outils qu'il glissa ensuite dans la serrure pour la crocheter. Ce n'était pas très légal mais c'était le meilleur moyen d'entrer par effraction chez quelqu'un sans laisser de traces. Asami logeait dans cet appartement pour le moment et il l'avait vu partir quelques instants plus tôt, donc il ne risquait pas d'être surpris. Il l'avait observé ces derniers jours et il savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas de sitôt. Il avait certainement un rendez-vous d'affaire ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Lorsqu'il entendit le déclic caractéristique, Akihito jubila. Il rangea ses outils, récupéra son sac et se leva pour ouvrir la porte et s'engouffrer dans l'appartement.

Tout en refermant la porte derrière lui, le photographe chercha l'interrupteur et le hall se retrouva baigné dans une douce lumière. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et aperçut l'étagère à chaussures. La bienséance exigeait que l'on se déchaussa en entrant dans une maison mais Akihito n'avait guère la tête à cela. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Asami respectait lui-même cet usage en venant chez lui. Il passa donc directement à la pièce suivante.  
Le salon avait une superficie plus grande que celle de son propre appartement, ce qui eu l'art de l'agacer. Ce sale riche avait plusieurs logements à Tôkyô, réputée pour le prix de ses loyers, et en plus ils étaient immenses !  
Akihito balaya rapidement la salle du regard. Elle était meublée de façon occidentale. Il repéra un mini-bar et une télé qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer se payer même avec plusieurs mois de travail. Il se demanda lequel des deux servaient le plus et il jugea qu'Asami était plus du genre à lire la rubrique finance du journal tout en sirotant un bourbon qu'à regarder une de ces émissions crétines comme les chaînes savaient en faire. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son sentiment de rancœur : à quoi bon se payer une télé aussi belle et chère s'il ne l'utilisait pas ? Il aurait été curieux de voir le montant de ses revenus mensuels. Ils devaient être astronomiques pour qu'il puisse se permettre un tel… Gaspillage. Pas étonnant qu'il lui donne sans sourciller quelques billets de 10000 yen. Cela devait ressembler à un pourboire pour lui.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire en repensant à la façon dont Asami l'avait humilié l'autre soir. Il n'allait pas tarder à se venger et le yakuza regretterait de s'être autant moqué de lui et de l'avoir sous-estimé. Oui, il lui ferait payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait depuis leur première rencontre.  
Le photographe ouvrit les portes donnant sur le salon, pour découvrir tour à tour la salle de bain, une cuisine faisant aussi office de salle à manger – il était certain qu'Asami ne l'utilisait pas beaucoup –, la chambre – par contre, Asami devait beaucoup utiliser cette pièce – et, enfin, le bureau. Pour Akihito, c'était bien l'endroit le plus intéressant de l'appartement.  
Le bureau n'était pas si grand que cela, si on le comparait aux autres pièces. Ce n'était pour autant pas un cagibi. Il y avait, en son centre, une table, derrière laquelle se trouvait un beau fauteuil en cuir noir. Un ordinateur portable était posé sur le meuble et son écran était rabattu. Quelques papiers traînaient hors d'un dossier mais, hormis cela, tout était impeccable.  
Akihito alla jusqu'à la table, s'installa dans le siège et commença à fouiner, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il s'intéressa tout d'abord aux papiers abandonnés mais n'y comprit pas grand chose. Tout était rédigé en anglais et il ne reconnaissait que quelques mots, seuls vestiges des cours qu'il avait reçu au lycée.  
Frustré, il ouvrit les tiroirs mais n'y trouva rien d'intéressants. La plupart étaient vides, les autres contenaient des factures mais, après un rapide coup d'œil, il n'y trouva rien de compromettant. Certaines concernaient le téléphone, d'autres le loyer, ainsi que diverses choses triviales. Ce n'était pas avec cela qu'il allait pouvoir se venger d'Asami.  
Soupirant, il s'intéressa à l'ordinateur portable et releva l'écran. Ce n'était pas un ordinateur dernier cri, contrairement à la télé qu'il avait aperçu dans le salon, mais il paraissait si neuf qu'on aurait pu le croire. Akihito se demanda si Asami l'utilisait vraiment, puis il se fit la réflexion que le yakuza ne devait pas manger et boire devant son écran, comme lui le faisait, et que cela devait épargner à son appareil bien des tracas techniques. Comme un clavier arrosé de café…  
Il appuya sur l'un des boutons et l'ordinateur démarra avec un léger bruit de ventilation. Akihito attendit patiemment que Windows se charge et chercha ensuite quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il n'y avait pas d'icônes de dossiers sur le bureau mais une rapide recherche lui révéla plusieurs fichiers textes qui paraissaient d'intérêt.  
Prenant une légère pause avant de repartir à l'aventure, Akihito se pencha pour récupérer son sac, qu'il avait déposé à côté du fauteuil, et récupérer une clef USB. Après l'avoir insérée dans le port de l'ordinateur, il reprit son exploration. Il cliqua sur plusieurs des fichiers et une liste de chiffres dans des tableaux s'affichèrent. Akihito n'était pas doué en finance mais il se disait qu'il s'agissait sans doute des revenus générés par les « entreprises » d'Asami, mois après mois. L'une des cases contenait le mot « SION » mais il peinait à identifier les autres. Elles comportaient à la fois des chiffres et des lettres. Sans doute s'agissait-il d'une sorte de code, pour désigner certaines affaires ou des établissements peu légaux. Il n'en était pas sûr. Le mieux était d'analyser tout cela à tête reposée.  
Il commença à couper chaque fenêtre en cliquant sur la petite croix, puis à charger les fichiers sur sa clef USB.  
« - Tu devrais regarder sur l'autre partition du disque dur.  
« - Ah oui, c'est pas bête, » répondit Akihito par automatisme, avant de se raidir comme un soldat surpris à quelque bêtise par son supérieur hiérarchique. « A-ah… Asami, tu es déjà rentré ?  
« - On dirait… » murmura l'intéressé.  
Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'Akihito sentit le canon froid et dur du pistolet contre sa tempe.

« - Tu ne vas pas me tuer, hein ? » couina Akihito tout en levant les mains.  
« - Je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, » rétorqua Asami sarcastiquement.  
Mais l'arme se décolla de sa peau et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Durant un court instant, il avait vraiment cru que… Une sueur glaciale s'était répandue dans son dos.  
« - Que vais-je faire de toi ? » se demanda pour lui-même Asami tout en tendant le bras pour baisser l'écran de l'ordinateur.  
Il prit ensuite la clef USB et, à en juger par le bruit désagréable qu'Akihito perçut, il l'écrasa sous son talon. Le jeune homme ne trouva pas le courage de protester cette fois-ci. Il n'osa pas se retourner non plus. Asami allait certainement lui faire la peau et… Et peut-être avait-il raison. Après tout, il s'était introduit chez lui. Mais dans le plan d'Akihito, Asami n'aurait pas du rentrer avant plus d'une bonne heure, minimum. Pourquoi était-il revenu sur ses pas ?  
Intrigué en se rendant compte qu'Asami ne parlait plus, Akihito osa se retourner et vit que le yakuza avait quitté la pièce. Akihito déglutit en repensant à la frayeur qui l'avait soudainement envahi, en sentant l'arme contre sa tempe, et se leva pour sortir prudemment du bureau. Il avait oublié son sac, qui se trouvait toujours à côté du fauteuil.  
Asami était débout dans le salon et cherchait visiblement quelque chose. Il finit par se diriger vers une table basse et ramassa dessus un objet que le photographe ne tarda pas à identifier comme un paquet de cigarettes. L'homme d'affaire était-il revenu chez lui uniquement pour ça ? Akihito en fut quelque peu dépité mais éprouvait en même temps de l'amusement. Asami était vraiment intoxiqué s'il ne pouvait pas se passer de ses cigarettes. Il se mit à sourire.  
Mais son assurance retrouvée ne perdura pas. Après avoir allumé sa cigarette, Asami lui adressa un regard qui était aussi agréable qu'un bain de glace.  
« - Comment es-tu entré ? » demanda-t-il froidement.  
« - Je… Je faisais juste mon travail, » se défendit Akihito en levant les mains, en signe d'apaisement.  
Asami porta la cigarette à ses lèvres avant de souffler un nuage de fumée.  
« - Comment es-tu rentré ? » répéta-t-il, avec encore moins de patience. « Quelqu'un t'a fait entrer ?  
« - Euh, non, » se vexa Akihito en comprenant qu'Asami supposait qu'il avait du avoir l'aide de quelqu'un pour s'introduire chez lui. « La serrure n'était pas très difficile à… »  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il n'était pas certain que dire cela allait arranger ses affaires. Asami haussa un sourcil, puis s'approcha à pas rapide du photographe. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte qui séparait le salon du hall et qui était la seule sortie possible. Asami courrait-il assez vite pour le rattraper s'il se sauvait ? Ou bien est-ce qu'un de ses gardes du corps l'attendait à l'entrée, prêt à arrêter tout fuyard ?  
Il n'eut guère l'occasion de se poser plus longtemps ces questions, car la main de l'homme d'affaire s'abattit sur son épaule. Akihito sursauta presque et releva les yeux sur Asami. Il était toujours impeccablement habillé, toujours parfaitement coiffé… Et même lorsqu'il fumait, il conservait une élégance qui paraissait toute naturelle chez lui. Ses yeux châtaignes avaient beau lui envoyer des éclairs digne de Zeus, un frisson lui parcourut le corps et ce n'était pas tout à fait un frisson de peur.  
« Mais… A quoi je pense, là ? » s'interrogea intérieurement Akihito.  
Il fronça des sourcils et détourna la tête. Si encore Asami était une femme, cela pourrait lui donner une excuse d'éprouver une attirance malsaine pour lui mais, là, tout de même… Il pouvait encore reconnaître que le yakuza soit très séduisant, c'était un jugement objectif. Mais il ne pouvait pas… Surtout pas avec tout ce qu'il lui faisait. Il y avait encore de cela quelques jours, il l'avait traité comme un vulgaire jouet… Alors s'il se mettait à éprouver quelque chose de ce genre, c'était… C'était totalement dénué de sens. Ou alors, il était masochiste, mais cette option ne lui plaisait guère.  
« - Je vais finir par croire que tu me cherches uniquement pour que je m'occupe de toi, » déclara Asami avec malice, ce qui sortit Akihito de ses réflexions vitales pour la survie de l'humanité.  
« - Non, je fais juste mon travail, » se défendit le jeune homme en osant regarder de nouveau son interlocuteur. Le frisson ne revint pas, il en fut soulagé. Peut-être avait-il confondu la peur avec… Autre chose.  
« - Ton travail consiste donc à ce que je te punisse ? » demanda Asami avec un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.  
Akihito n'aimait pas ce sourire. Asami souriait rarement mais quand il le faisait c'était rarement bon signe pour autrui. Ou pour lui, plus précisément.  
« - Tu veux me punir ? » questionna Akihito tout en se raidissant. Il était prêt à fuir, à présent.  
Asami le fixa. Il le fixa avec tant de malignité que le jeune homme se demanda si sa dernière heure était arrivée.  
« - Hélas, je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous si je le fais, » finit-il par dire d'une voix neutre.  
« - Alors, je peux partir ? »  
Le yakuza relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur son épaule et Akihito en profita pour s'écarter de lui. Puis, il voulut s'élancer en direction de la porte mais le bras d'Asami le ceintura pour le ramener contre lui. Le photographe sentait le torse de l'homme contre son dos.  
Bien sûr, cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai si Asami l'avait laissé partir ainsi, sans tenter quoique ce fut.  
« - Mais j'aurai du temps tout à l'heure…  
« - Tu n'es qu'une belle ordure ! » s'écria Akihito en se débattant.  
« - J'espère que tu as fait bon usage de l'argent que je t'ai donné, » répliqua Asami, ce qui eut l'art de mettre un peu plus en rage sa proie.  
Le jeune homme parvint presque à se dégager mais un tissu fut appuyé contre son nez et sa bouche et il perçut une forte odeur de chlore.  
« - Calme-toi. Tu es si stressé, Takaba, » murmura doucement Asami à son oreille.  
En dépit de toute sa volonté, le photographe ne parvenait pas à empêcher l'agréable torpeur de se répandre dans chacun de ses membres. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et son corps lui paraissait lourd. Asami, tout en continuant de le soutenir d'un bras, glissa la main dans ses cheveux.  
« - Quelques bonnes heures de sommeil, voilà ce qu'il te faut, » entendit Akihito avant de sombrer.

Où était-il au juste ? Et que s'était-il passé ?  
Akihito balaya du regard la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le matelas du lit était moelleux contre son dos et il aurait pu s'abandonner à nouveau au sommeil. Il était bon d'être paresseux parfois. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il n'était pas chez lui et nul besoin d'être fin observateur pour le remarquer.  
Les évènements de la journée lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire. Oui, il s'était introduit chez Asami et avait été surpris par celui-ci. Et… Et cette enflure l'avait drogué pour l'empêcher de partir. Il se rappelait à présent de tout. Il lui avait posé un mouchoir ou quelque chose comme ça sur le nez et il avait sentit une puissante odeur. Une odeur ressemblant au chlore. Rien qu'à y repenser, il était pris de haut le cœur. Il détestait vraiment ce parfum. Il lui rappelait ces fichus laboratoires de chimie où l'on devait disséquer des grenouilles… A moins que c'était en classe de biologie ? Il ne savait. Cela avait-il une quelconque importance ?  
Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?  
Bien qu'encore engourdi, Akihito chercha à se redresser dans le lit mais il ne parvint pas à bouger les mains pour prendre appui dessus. Son esprit encore brumeux mit un petit instant pour réaliser qu'Asami avait vraiment tout prévu : il avait les mains attachées derrière le dos. Etait-ce de même pour ses jambes ?  
Akihito eut dans l'idée de vérifier mais abandonna rapidement. Faire cela lui paraissait extrêmement fatiguant. Il resta donc immobile et fixa le plafond blanc, avant de fermer les yeux.  
Etait-ce cette substance inhalée qui le rendait aussi las ? Sa tête était lourde, presque douloureuse, et il peinait à se concentrer.  
« Il m'a drogué, comme la première fois, » pensa-t-il en soupirant.  
Mais la situation lui semblait si futile et dénuée d'intérêt. C'était comme s'il n'était qu'un simple observateur et que tout cela ne le concernait que de loin.  
« Il va sans doute me sauter dessus, dès qu'il sera rentré… »  
Oui, Asami allait sans doute faire cela. Il devait être fidèle à ses habitudes, sinon le public serait déçu et il demanderait à être remboursé. Et… Et il serait ruiné. C'était dramatique. Vraiment.  
Akihito se tourna sur le côté tout en rouvrant brièvement les yeux pour fixer la table de nuit. Sa tête lui fit un peu plus mal. Il roula encore sur le côté…  
… Et tomba par terre.  
Le sol était froid contre sa joue. C'était agréable. La douleur de son crâne commençait à s'estomper.  
« - Asami a du se tromper dans le dosage, » marmonna-t-il, dans un élan de lucidité.  
L'instant d'après, il dormait à nouveau, bouche ouverte, en bavant sur le sol.

« - Non, j'aime pas les citrouilles, » marmonna Akihito avant de s'éveiller en sursaut. Il y avait mis tant d'énergie qu'il se redressa d'un coup, tel un ressort.  
Tout en papillonnant des yeux, il tenta de se souvenir de son rêve mais ne se remémora qu'une impression d'étrangeté. Soupirant, il resta un instant tête baissée, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était revenu dans le lit. Et qu'il n'y était certainement pas remonté tout seul. D'ailleurs, n'y avait-il pas cette détestable odeur de cigarette qui flottait dans la pièce ?  
Akihito tourna la tête et vit Asami installé sur une chaise, à quelques mètres du lit. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et il n'était en fait pas certain qu'il s'agissait de lui. Mais qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être ? Il n'avait pas l'impression que le yakuza était du genre à recevoir des gens chez lui et à… Partager ses jouets.  
« - Ta saloperie m'a rendu malade, » grogna Akihito, tout en gesticulant pour essayer de se détacher.  
« - Si tu continues à gigoter autant, tu vas retomber du lit et je ne sais pas si j'aurai envie de faire l'effort de te relever cette fois. »  
Le jeune homme darda sur son tortionnaire un regard meurtrier. Ah, si seulement il avait eu une arme sur lui ou n'importe quoi d'assez dur pour servir de projectile efficace… Une citrouille, par exemple. Oui, une très grosse citrouille, bien dure. Il lui éclaterait sur la tête et Asami serait couvert de… D'entrailles de citrouille. De la chair orange et dégoulinante. Du pus de légume.  
« - De toute manière, tu ne sais qu'abuser de moi, » le provoqua Akihito. « Tu ne penses qu'avec ta…  
« - Dois-je te rappeler que tu as pénétré par effraction chez moi ? » fit Asami en lui coupant la parole.  
Il écrasa la cigarette sur le bord de la chaise comme s'il ne se souciait pas de l'état de son mobilier. Puis, il se leva pour approcher d'Akihito. Ce dernier s'était habitué à l'obscurité qui régnait en maître sur la pièce. Asami portait une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'à ses coudes, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Il avait, de plus, retiré sa cravate. Tout cela lui donnait l'air moins strict. Pourtant, il n'en était pas moins impressionnant. Son regard restait le même : froid, calculateur, reflétant parfois une lueur de malice…  
« - Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne le fais pas exprès, » poursuivit l'homme d'affaire tout en saisissant Akihito par son menton. « Tu te plains constamment, comme si tu ne savais faire que ça… Mais en fait, cela doit t'amuser de _jouer_ avec moi pour que tu sois constamment en quête de mon attention. »  
Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si ça l'amusait de se faire sauter dessus par un pervers ! Il préféré encore se couvrir de miel et se jeter dans une fourmilière ou chasser l'ours. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était laissé gagner par un certain _enthousiasme_ qu'il désirait pour autant Asami. Tout le monde faisait des choses folles, à un moment ou un autre de sa vie. Comme… Comme fantasmer sur un homme absolument détestable. Oui, c'était tout à fait normal. Alors, il ne voyait vraiment pas où voulait en venir Asami et il le fixa donc d'un air offusqué de circonstance.  
« - Si tu n'appréciais pas, tu ne jouirais quand je te prends, » lui fit remarquer l'homme, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.  
Les joues d'Akihito s'embrasèrent. Le yakuza n'avait pas son pareil pour toucher les points sensibles… Aussi bien psychologique que physique, d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il s'était précédemment convaincu, non sans une certaine mauvaise foi, qu'il n'agissait nullement d'une façon bizarre, Asami venait de lui renvoyer en pleine face ses propres contradictions. Et toujours avec la… Délicatesse qui le caractérisait.  
« - Je suis certain que tu attends chacune de nos rencontres avec impatience. Et ta vengeance est un si bon prétexte pour venir me voir, » insista Asami d'un ton doucereux.  
« - Tu as tout faux, » protesta Akihito. « Pendant que tu y es, insinue que je suis amoureux de toi. Tu essayes simplement de me mettre mal à l'aise. Et de me manipuler. »  
L'homme d'affaire laissa échapper un rire amusé, puis caressa de son pouce la joue du photographe.  
« - Parce que je ne suis qu'une distraction de plus, pour toi, » conclut le jeune homme en écartant d'un mouvement brusque son visage.  
« - Parce que tu m'appartiens, » corrigea Asami en glissant la main dans les cheveux châtain du photographe. « Et ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire. Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'as vraiment, vraiment pas été sage. »  
Les lèvres d'Asami se pressèrent contre les siennes. Akihito se raidit à ce contact et chercha à s'y soustraire. Cependant, la main d'Asami pesait sur sa nuque et l'empêchait de bouger comme il le souhaitait. Ses dents manquèrent de peu la langue qui s'était aventuré un peu trop loin.  
« - Tu n'es vraiment pas un bon garçon, » soupira Asami d'un ton faussement déçu.  
Il caressa du pouce les lèvres du jeune homme et le renversa soudainement sur le lit.  
« - Tu vas encore me forcer… ?  
« - Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu défailles comme une fille quand je te touche.  
« - C'est faux ! » s'écria Akihito alors qu'il tentait de se libérer de ses liens.  
Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres d'Asami.  
« - Prouve-le. Si tu le peux. Tu aimes tellement quand je te touche ici… Ou là, » le nargua-t-il tout en faisant glisser sa main le long du corps d'Akihito. « Plus _là_ qu'_ici_, d'ailleurs. »  
Le visage du photographe se teinta d'une belle couleur rouge mais il était difficile de savoir si c'était de honte ou de colère.  
« - Au moins, ce n'est pas moi le vieux pervers qui abuse de gens qui ont la moitié de son âge.  
« - Akihito, tu es donc si jeune ? »  
Asami le musela aussitôt de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

Ils en revenaient toujours au même point : le sexe. Cette chose épuisante et salissante qui était la source de tant de honte et de tourments. Akihito avait connu Asami d'une façon qu'il n'avait nullement souhaité. Puis cela avait été Feilong, qui devait vivre une querelle d'amoureux avec le yakuza. Puis encore Asami qui, bizarrement, semblait très pressé de marquer sa propriété après son enlèvement. Akihito en avait des frissons d'horreur. Mais, ce qui était le comble dans tout ça, c'était d'éprouver des fantasmes inavouables.  
« Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi, » pensa Akihito tout en se crispant en sentant la langue d'Asami effleurer son cou.  
Il commença à le déshabiller sans même écouter la moindre de ses protestations. Ses mains prenaient le temps de parcourir son corps, peut-être en raison de leur précédente discussion. Cherchait-il à lui prouver qu'il avait tort ? Voulait-il l'entendre gêmir sous ses caresses, pour ensuite lui rappeler à la première occasion qu'il aimait le faire avec lui ?  
« Je suis un type normal, non ? Alors pourquoi… » songea Akihito tout en se mordant la lèvre.  
Asami arpentait son corps. Akihito avait l'impression d'être une sucrerie. Sa langue caressait sa peau, taquinait ses points sensibles et lui… Lui ne pouvait pas contenir ses gémissements sans se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang.  
« - Arrête, » s'exclama-t-il.  
Asami vint poser un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Le jeune homme lisait dans son regard une lueur de satisfaction.  
« - Tu vois, il suffit que je te touche… Tu es à moi, Takaba, c'est pour cela. Même si tu ne l'admets pas, ton corps le sait. »  
Akihito voulut formuler une nouvelle protestation mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Asami remonter le long de sa cuisse. Ses doigts atteignirent son membre et le photographe détourna la tête en se mordant à nouveau la lèvre de gêne.  
« - S-stop, » parvint-il à dire d'une voix tremblante.  
« - Tu veux que je te prenne maintenant ? » demanda Asami à son oreille et d'un ton suave.  
Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ? « Oui », « non », « va te faire voir chez les grecs, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi on dit ça » ? Pouvait-il soumettre ce choix crucial au vote du public ? Akihito fixa son tortionnaire d'un regard furieux. Il était à peu près certain qu'il prenait un grand plaisir à jouer ainsi avec lui.  
« - Fais-moi plutôt entendre ta jolie voix. »  
Sa main continuait de le caresser sans interruption. Akihito ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir l'éclat pervers qui brillait dans le regard d'Asami. Son souffle s'était accéléré mais ses gémissements venaient buter contre ses lèvres désespéramment closes. Il ne voulait pas donner raison au yakuza et subir une nouvelle humiliation. Il ne voulait pas…  
« - Tu es déjà dur, Akihito.  
« - Ah… Arrê… Arrête ça !, » supplia-t-il sans pouvoir contenir quelques soupirs de plaisir.  
« - C'est mieux comme ça. Tu ne devrais pas garder d'aussi jolies vocalises pour toi seul. »  
Asami se pencha pour venir lécher sur la lèvre d'Akihito quelques gouttes de sang qui avait perlé, puis l'embrasser avec possessivité. Le jeune homme était attaché et à sa merci. Il aurait facilement pu profiter de lui. Mais il voulait avant tout graver dans son esprit ces quelques instants. Il voulait qu'Akihito se souvienne que c'était lui et lui seul qui lui donnait, à la fois, ce plaisir et cette cuisante humiliation.  
Sa main continuait d'imposer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur l'organe d'Akihito. Il allait poursuivre ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il allait le faire venir et après seulement le prendre.

Akihito se redressa en posant la main sur son front. Bien que les rideaux fussent tirés, il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre la douce lueur du jour. Il n'était plus attaché mais il ne se souvenait pas du moment où Asami l'avait libéré. L'avait-il fait durant son sommeil ?  
Le jeune homme se tourna de l'autre côté et détailla le yakuza qui était allongé juste à côté de lui, sur le dos. Son souffle était lent et paisible. Il semblait dormir profondément. Akihito ressentit des sentiments ambivalents à cette vision. Ainsi endormi, Asami était bien moins impressionnant. Il était un homme comme les autres. Il dormait surtout dans le même lit que lui. Akihito aurait pu se laisser aller à un sentiment d'affection suite à cette constatation mais le désir de se venger fini par l'emporter. Il ne devait pas oublier qui était réellement Asami. Il ne devait pas se laisser amadouer.  
Le photographe se mit à sourire, car il n'avait pas eu qu'un seul plan en venant chez Asami. Certes, il aurait adoré mettre la main sur des données sensibles mais il pouvait aussi lui faire subir un autre type d'humiliation… Oui, il allait lui faire payer son comportement d'une façon à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas.

Asami rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrer claquer.  
Akihito était parti et il devinait fort bien ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il devait déjà être ravi à l'idée d'avoir pu trouver quelque chose pour lui nuire sans se douter que sa joie serait de fort courte durée. Le yakuza n'était pas un imbécile et il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à garder le contrôle de la situation.  
Tout en se redressant, il attrapa la peluche rose qu'Akihito lui avait glissé dans les bras, pensant qu'il dormait. Il l'observa avec une certaine curiosité durant quelques secondes, essayant de deviner à quoi elle ressemblait, puis la jeta par terre d'un geste négligent.  
Il s'assit ensuite et posa les pieds sur le sol froid. Puis il se pencha pour ramasser son pantalon et fouiller dans l'une des poches, jusqu'à récupérer son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Il en prit une, l'alluma, puis retourna le paquet au dessus de sa main ouverte pour faire tomber la pellicule photographique qui s'y trouvait.  
Comme il s'y attendait, Akihito, dans son empressement, n'avait pas pensé à vérifier si son nouvel appareil photo était bien chargé. Il voyait déjà son dépit lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il avait encore été roulé dans la farine et qu'aucun cliché n'avait pu être « imprimé » faute de support.  
Comment pouvait-il espérer rivaliser avec lui ? Asami ne comptait pas lui laisser l'avantage de sitôt. Et puis, cela ferait une bonne raison au jeune homme pour continuer à le chercher.  
Oui… Si Akihito perdait tout intérêt pour lui, il ne serait plus aussi distrayant. Asami n'était pas sûr de trouver à nouveau une proie aussi amusante. Qu'était donc le photographe sans son impétuosité rafraîchissante, si ce n'était un gamin comme un autre ?  
Alors qu'il savourait sa cigarette, Asami eut la nette impression d'entendre Akihito hurler de rage de l'autre côté de la ville…


End file.
